Typical hybrid vehicles may include an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that cooperate to increase fuel efficiency of the vehicle. In some hybrid vehicles, the combustion engine is used to charge a battery or other energy storage device. The battery powers the electric motor which in turn drives the wheels of the vehicle. In other hybrid vehicles, the wheels are selectively driven by either or both of the combustion engine and the electric motor.
Unlike vehicles driven by conventional combustion engines, new hybrid vehicles are designed to include and accommodate components needed for the hybrid system. As such, many conventional vehicles remain in service, but do not benefit from the improved fuel efficiency that a hybrid system may provide. As a result, there remains a need to incorporate hybrid systems into conventional vehicles powered by internal combustion engines.